The Truth Will Out
by CarrotLucky13
Summary: Part Six of SQW – Truth Serum - Regina, Emma, Mary Margaret and David must reveal their deepest truths to be granted access to another world. What will their truths reveal?


6. Truth Serum

Part six of SwanQueen week challenge

Friday, June 13th 2014 Day 6 Prompt – Truth Serum

Compelled by some external force one or more characters must tell the truth (e.g., confessing to their feelings, their past, revealing others' secrets, etc.)

Description: Part Six of SwanQueen Challenge Week – Regina, Emma, Mary Margaret and David must reveal their deepest truths to be granted access to another world. What will their truths reveal?

Location: The Portal of Doors

Pairings: Regina/Emma

Characters: Regina, Emma, Mary Margaret and David

Warnings: Contains SwanQueen… If you don't like then don't read, you have been warned

Status: Completed One Shot (For now)

I do not own the characters (though I wish I did, if I did SwanQueen would be hot, complicated and all over our TV screens every week)

Please do not repost this fiction without my express permission. If found anywhere else I would appreciate if you could notify me. Thanks.

* * *

**The Truth Will Out**

Three weeks had passed since Elsa's arrival in Storybrooke, and the team were placing all their hopes in this, their latest mission. Gold had told them of a land where they could find out the Ice Queen's weakness, The Land of Truth, accessed through Jefferson's portal hat. And so this was how Mary Margaret, David, Regina and Emma made their way to the room of doors. The room was big and round, with doors of all shapes, sizes and designs. The four of them stood staring at the gateway to the Land of Truth, a white veil of smoke rippling hypnotically, as if dancing to silent music. They had been instructed that the only way to be granted entrance to the world was for each person wishing to enter, to reveal their deepest truth kept secret, out loud, because only those willing to reveal a truth were worthy of uncovering one. If they did so they could safely pass through the veil and into the world, if not you would be stuck in the room of doors, unable to pass.

Standing forward, Mary Margaret elected to go first. She closed her eyes as she spoke, unable to look at her companions for fear of what she would read on their faces. This was going to be harder than she had first thought, a lot harder. "If I could go back in time… I would have stopped Pinocchio from travelling through the wardrobe… I would have taken his place to be with Emma, leaving behind my husband and my kingdom." She felt a hand squeeze her own, and looking up she smiled at David who was smiling back down at her.

"I guess I'll go next." Taking both his wife's hands, he spoke only to her and the door. "I miss Katherine. Not as a wife, or a lover, but as a friend, and I've been too scared to tell you, in case… In case you didn't understand." His face had grown pale with worry, as he admitted the truth he had kept hidden for so long.

Leaning up Mary Margaret pleased a small kiss on his lips and smiled. "David you should have said. If you want to spend some time with Katherine you only had to say."

Regina rolled her eyes taking a step backwards. Did they have to be so loved up _all _the time, it was sickening.

"Regina, you're up next."

She glared at Mary Margaret and her sweet smile, realising this was maybe a bad idea, a really bad idea. "I'm not going" folding her arms in front of her defiantly. You three will be fine on your own. Think of it as a family day out."

"Regina we need you." Mary Margaret smiled, as David nodded in agreement. "You're the only one with magic."

Now it was Emma who was at the receiving end of her glare. "And who's fault is that" Regina shot. "Fine, but you're not going to like it." In fact, Regina knew they would _hate _it, and her. But she knew they were right, they needed her magic, they had no way of knowing what threats were on the other side of the veil, and they needed her. Storybrooke needed her. Henry needed her. She had never realised becoming a hero would be so demanding. "I'm in love with Emma Swan…" For a moment there was silence.

Until broken by Mary Margaret. "Regina you have to tell a _truth._"

"As muchas it pains me, I did!" Her body stiffens defensively as her features harden.

"If this is some trick, some new way to hurt me, to ruin my family, it won't work. You can't destroy my happiness Regina, you can't!"

"Oh grow up!" Hissing the older brunette stands forwards, only to be blocked by David who stands protectively in front of his wife. "If this were a lie, to hurt you, it wouldn't last very long. Because in 90 seconds, when we walk through that door you would see it for what it was." She was offended they thought so little of her capabilities, did they not remember how good she was at making them suffer. She was filled with rage and embarrassment, a deadly mix. "its my most intimate and well guarded secret. It's something I hardly admitted to myself, and something I definitely didn't want to have to voice to the world, least of all to you, Snow, the doting mother, who I spent the better part of my life trying to kill. Charming, the doting father who I tried to seduce and Emma the…." Her voice trailed off as she looked at blonde, before letting her eyes fall to the floor.

"You tried to seduce my husband?!" Mary Margaret's face was red with rage. She couldn't believe this was happening.

"In my defence it was before you were a _real_ couple in Storybrooke…"

"And it didn't work!" David points out. "I didn't get seduced, nothing happened."

Regina's relief for the conversation change is short lived, as Mary Margaret continues to shout at her. "Are you trying to sleep with my _entire _family? You know, I'm glad my mother is dead or you'd have probably hit on her too! Maybe in 16 years you'll give my son a shot as well!"

"Oh now you're being ridiculous!" She can't help but smile to herself, as bad as it sounds, its not as if she'd really been involved with any of her family members, not really. "I never loved your father! I was forced to marry him, you know that. As for your not so charming husband, I am beyond glad he turned me down, the thoughts enough to make me vomit. And I shall repeat again! I LOVE Emma. That damn well isn't a choice or I can promise you I wouldn't have chosen it! The only person in this entire world I want to love is Henry! Do you not think if I could stop thinking about her every waking moment I would?! She fills my dreams. My heart skips a beat when I see her. My mouth goes dry when I hear her voice. I feel dizzy whenever the scent of her is around. I feel sick every time I see her smile at the one handed bandit. Don't you think if I could stop I would?!" The room is silent other than the sound of Regina's ragged breathing as she tries to quell her rage. "If I could. I would" she finished in a whisper, "believe me."

Throughout the entire outburst Emma stayed silent, surveying the three bickering from a distance, absorbing everything, but not saying a single word. David turns to her, and softly asks that she tell her truth so they can pass. Giving a small nod the blonde looks at all three of them in turn. "So after I tell my truth, I just walk through the door, nothing else?"

"Yes. _If _we have all told the truth –" She flashes a look at Regina, which is met by a cold stare, "then we will be able to enter."

They had to find out how to stop Elsa, and this was the only way. She had no other choice. Swallowing hard Emma lets her eyes flutter closed for a second, before letting out a small exhale. "I've fallen in love, harder than I thought possible. Harder than I ever hoped I could…" Her voice faltered as she stared at the door, all eyes were on her and she couldn't bare to look into any of them.

Regina rolled her eyes, really young love was sickening. She wondered how long Killian and Emma would last, a fortnight, a year, a lifetime? Her feelings aside she couldn't help but think Emma deserved more, even Neil had been better, or August, had he not been returned to his younger self. Emma needed someone who challenged her on every level, someone who was more. Hook was so… so…one dimensional, and around him Emma lost her spark, her 'Sherriff-Swan-ness'.

"I've fallen head over heels in love with Regina Mills." The words hung in the air, and without a moments hesitation she took a step through the veiled door into the unknown land, leaving three faces hanging open in shock, and confusion.

* * *

I liked the idea of this, but the execution was poor. We'll see. Maybe another rewrite coming up. Also apologies for the delay in posting, I have rubbish internet atm


End file.
